


A Meeting of Two Connoisseurs

by PureRoyalNative



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureRoyalNative/pseuds/PureRoyalNative
Summary: Sierra Petrovita has decided to pay Pickman's Gallery a visit. Normally nothing could pull her away from her mission of finding more Nuka Cola but there was something about the stories of his artwork that she just had to see for herself.





	1. First Meeting

Writer's note: This is one of my favorite fanfictions I have decided to write so far. After I wrote "Love at Second Life" I wanted to continue pairing characters from the Fallout series and when I thought about these two together I just had to write it. Reviews, feedback, suggested pairings welcome!

Pickman X Sierra Petrovita

Sierra enters Pickman's Gallery not sure what to she expects to find. She looks down the dark, dusty hallway to see a staircase leading up to the next level and an open door to her left and a closed door farther down the hall. She can hear someone humming a tune somewhere inside the building but is unsure where it is coming from. She cautiously takes a step forward trying to keep the floorboards from creaking. She makes her way over to the open doorway and finds a lit gallery of paintings. At first she is put off by them. So many yellow eyes stare at her. The faces of men and women who's skin are portrayed in red gives her the feeling of dread but then she realizes... they all had drank so much Nuka Cola Cherry their skin had turned red. She lets out a giggle as she admires the artwork then suddenly the humming stops.

She holds her hands over her mouth to stop her breath as she hears footsteps approach the door on the far side of the room. The doorknob turns then the door swings open. A man in a tan suit steps through the door. Just like the paintings, his wide eyes stare at her. He is expressionless, brandishing a bloody kitchen knife in hand. His demeanor however is that of a proper middle aged man. He stands tall with his hair combed back.

Pickman is astonished by this beautiful golden blond smiling at his artwork. She is wearing skin tight t-shirt and jeans that allows him to see her curves. He speaks in a monotone voice, "Hello. What brings you into my home?"

Sierra answers nervous but also excited, "You must be Mr. Pickman. My name is Sierra Petrovita. I heard about your gallery during my travels through The Commonwealth and I just had to come see for myself." She quickly glances around the room, "Their beautiful. I am really glad I got to visit another person's collection. I'm a collector myself. Would you care for a drink? I may still have some colds ones in my backpack."

She shifts her bag from her shoulder onto the floor. The bottles inside clang together and echo throughout the quiet building. She takes two Nuka Colas from her bag, swings it back over her shoulder, then walks over to Pickman to hand one to him.

He happily accepts, "Thank you. That is very kind of you."

"Always happy to share with new friends."

"So you say you came here to see my work? Did any of them stand out to you?"

"Oh.. yeah. I like this one the best." She walks over to the painting depicting a man being hung from the neck with big black wings spreading out form his back. "The idea of having wings... it's fantastic. I would love to be able to fly around like that."

"It would certainly be another leg up from my enemies."

Pickman walks back into the kitchen and sets his knife down on the counter. Sierra follows and finds the corps of a raider laid out on the bar. Over the sink is a half painted canvas and some paintbrushes. Pickman pops open the bottle of cola and begins to drink it quickly.

"If I am bothering you I could maybe... come back another time," says Sierra.

Pickman finishes the bottle and lets out a satisfied sigh. "Not at all. Please, make yourself at home." He sets the bottle down on the counter.

Sierra opens her bottle and takes a small swig then taps her index finger against the glass. "So do your paintings have any hidden meanings behind them?"

"Not really. Mostly they represent the looks on my victims faces when they realize who stands before them. I have gained quit a reputation here in The Commonwealth. Since you said you were traveling, I take it you are not from around here, correct?"

"That's right. I come from The Capital Wasteland. I'm on my way to Nuka-World. It has been my life long dream to go there and see the wonders behind Nuka Cola but when I heard about this place I decided I could take a short side trip."

"There are a lot of dangerous people out this way. How did you manage to make it on your own?"

"I have a lot of patience. Most of the time I just bide my time and wait to make my move. It's not like anyone is ever expecting me so they don't think to look out for me."

"Mmmhmm, Hidden in plan sight. I like that. So you say you have a gallery of your own?"

Sierra takes another swig from her bottle. "Yeah but it's nothing like this. Yours is so... personal, so raw... mine is just a collection of all the Nuka Cola products I can get my hands on. I have spent a lot of bottle caps on things that people have traded to me over the years but somehow I still managed to save up for this trip. I can't wait to get there. I have heard that there are over nine different flavors there that can be combined to make thirty different recipes. But my ultimate goal is to go there and find the secret behind my favorite flavor, Nuka Cola Quantum. If I could make my own at home I think I would just die," she giggles in excitement.

"Well it's nice to meet someone so passionate about something. Not many like us nowadays."

Sierra looks to the body on the bar once again then back at Pickman. "I guess I should be going. I still have a long trip ahead of me."

Pickman moves to block the door and keep her from leaving, "No, no please. It has been too long since I have had a guest. Wont you come upstairs and take a set in my living room? I am sure you will find it more comfortable there and you must be tired from your travels." He takes her by the hands and leads her to the stairway.

Sierra looks to the front door wondering if she should take the opportunity to leave but she could not ignore the beckons from this attractive man who seemed to want nothing more than her company. He keeps his left hand clenched in her right as they make their way up to the third floor. The atmosphere suddenly becomes very different. It is bright. The walls are decorated with floral paper, the floor is covered in a soft, light brown rug. There is even a well kept blue couch in front of a fireplace. Sierra feels as if she has just stepped into the world that was blown up so many years ago.

"Please take a seat." Pickman waits for her to sit on the couch before letting go of her hand then starts up a fire for them.

Sierra welcomes the heat from the fireplace and allows herself to calm down. She finishes off her bottle then immediately grabs two more from her bag. She sets the bag on the floor and places the second bottle on the coffee table for Pickman. He takes a set next to her.

"You are very generous. Are you this nice to everyone?" Pickman asks.

"Well not everyone, but I do the best I can. If I shared my drinks with everyone there would be none left for me."

"Indeed. In that case I appreciate you doing so with me that much more."

Sierra pops the top of her soda and drinks it quickly. Pickman follows but this time only drinks a small bit of it.

"So... when's the last time you had anyone over?" Sierra asks.

"I can't remember the last time. Once people found out who I really was there was no hiding it anymore. Word spread like wild fire and soon after more and more raiders invaded my home. It got so bad I couldn't keep up with hiding the bodies so I decided to embrace my fame. Leaving calling cards so those parasites of The Commonwealth would know that I am always two steps ahead of them. As I am sure you can guess no one finds this place welcoming anymore."

"I think what you do is amazing. Taking care of all those ugly people while also turning them into something beautiful."

"None so beautiful as you."

Sierra turns to him not sure if she had heard the words she thought she did. His eyes stare into hers. They are so calm, glossy, they hypnotize her. Pickman leans in closer to her and places his hand on her knee.

"You are stunning. Truly worth collecting."

"Thank you. So are..." Before she can get out another word Pickman presses his lips against hers. She welcomes the gesture and lets out a soft moan as she feels his tongue enter her mouth.

He places his right hand on the back of her head softly massaging her scalp with his fingertips. His left hand moves up her leg to her waist pulling her in closer. Sierra holds his arms with her palms resting on his elbows. They make out for what feels like hours. Their tongues battling, hungry for one another. Pickman eventually pulls back and allows Sierra to catch her breath. She looks into his eyes once again.

"That was amazing. How did you learn to kiss like that?" Asks Sierra.

"Just practice. Have you not done so yourself?"

"Well... no... I suppose I haven't." She turns away for a moment embarrassed. Her face turns bright red. She then looks back at him. "But I would like to." She leans in closer to him.

As their lips embrace once again Sierra takes the buttons of his suit into her fingers. She unfastens them then does the same for his dress shirt until his chest is completely exposed. She pulls away from the kiss to look down at his chest. It is toned and hairless. She moves her fingers up his pecks and slides the fabric from his shoulders allowing it to fall to the couch. She waits for him to say something, anything but he just continues to look at her expressionless still with his hypnotic eyes. She doesn't care. Seeing him half naked before her fills her that much more with excitement. She quickly lifts her Cappy shirt up over her head presenting her bra to him.

Seeing her golden hair dancing at her shoulders that are so defined with her muscles rippling and her vanes pulsing Pickman can't resist kissing her collarbone. He finds her skin to still be cold so he massages her shoulders and back until they became warm. Sierra moans out loud loving the sensation of his fingers on her skin. He places his hands over the hook of her bra and unfastens it. As he slides the straps from her shoulders he admires how her breasts bounce out of their confinement. Now feeling exposed Sierra rests her hands under her boobs causing them to press together forming cleavage. Her hard, light pink nipples stare back at him. He takes her breasts in hand and gently kisses them. Sierra is amazed by how delicate his hands are. For someone so skilled at taking down his enemies he had a lot of control with being tender. She leans her head back as his lips caress her nipples. He licks and sucks, then pinching them ever so slightly between in teeth. He squeezes her breasts and admires how soft and firm they are.

Pickman moves his hands around to her back, sliding them down to her hips. In one swift motion he lifts her up off the couch and takes hold of her butt cheeks. Sierra giggles in surprise as she wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He carries her to his bedroom and sets her down gently on his silk bed-sheets. He crawls over her and kisses her navel. He unbuttons her jeans and pulls them down off her legs along with her panties. She now lays completely vulnerable in front of him. Her soft pick skin, perky breasts, and vaginal lips calling out to him.

He unzips his pants and kicks them to the floor. He then positions himself on top of her wondering if at any moment she might cry out for him to stop. But instead she spreads her legs to him and places her ankles over his calves. She runs her left hand along his firm butt cheek while taking hold of his arm with the other.

"I'm ready," she says softly.

He gives her another deep kiss while shifting his hips against hers. She feels his cock hard and pulsing as he positions the head over her opening. He moans as her moisture surrounds him and he easily slips inside. Their heads begin to spin as they feel each others warmth. The pressure they both feel against each other is a feeling long desired by both of them. Their bodies become like jello as a tingling sensation moves up from their hips to their spines.

Pickman keeps his movements slow and steady. He wants to enjoy every moment, every inch of her body. He moves his right hand along her arm and ribs while steadying himself with his left. With every thrust he moves into her she pushes back against him taking him in even deeper. He can feel her vaginal walls quiver with each movement causing his shaft to react in kind. He takes her breast into his mouth and rolls his tongue around her nipple. She moans causing him to thrust into her harder. He can see her grasping onto the bed-sheets now and her eyes are closed with her mouth slightly open. He gives her a nibble on the lip then positions himself onto his knees.

With him now leaning away from her, Sierra can feel the head of his cock pressing against her sweet spot. He trusts into her slightly harder than before while rubbing his fingers along her V-line. He then moves his hands inward and rubs the insides of her thighs while still keeping his rhythm. Sierra massages her own boobs as she watches his biceps bulge then flatten with each thrust.

Feeling her climax rising Sierra cries out, "That's it! Don't stop!"

Pickman takes hold of her hips and trusts himself harder into her. She can feel his balls slapping against her butt. The skin from his shaft slides his head over her sweet spot, pulls it back, then over it again. He grunts as his balls tighten and his shaft is hugged tightly by her walls.

"Oh yes! Yes! That feels so good!" She moans.

At that moment they both climax. Sierra's fingers become numb from grasping the sheets so tightly. He erupts inside, filling her. Their heads swim as the pleasure spreads away from their crotches into the rest of their body. Pickman thrusts a few more times then removes himself from her opening. He lies down beside her and she wraps her arm around his chest. They take in a few deep breaths before returning to normal. Pickman turns to Sierra and runs his fingers through her hair while giving her another deep kiss.

"So what now?" Sierra asks.

"I'm not sure. I appreciate your company but I have to admit I work best on my own," he replies.

"Then maybe I can just come by and visit you every once in a while." She smiles.

"I would like that." Pickman gives her a slight smile back. It is the first time he has felt joy in a very long time.

Just then a loud knock comes from the front door.

"Oh Pickman! I know you're here! Open up!" Yells the raider.

Pickman sighs, "I guess it's back to work." He stands up and puts on his suit.

Sierra reaches her hand out to him. "Wait, I don't want you to leave me."

Pickman hushes her, "Don't worry. I wont be long. You just stay here and rest." He exists the room and locks the door behind him.

Sierra doesn't hear any movement from that point forward. She hears the front door open and waits in anticipation for a scuffle but there was nothing. The front door closes and there is not another sound until she hears the lock on the bedroom door opening. She stares at the door afraid of who might be on the other side. The door swings open and Pickman steps inside. Not a drop of blood on him.

"You see I told you. No big deal," he says.

"What happened?" She asks.

"Just raiders as always. I took care of it. You're safe now. Get some rest." He beings humming a soft tune then covers her with the bed-sheet.

Sierra finds it soothing and soon drifts into a deep sleep.


	2. Second Meeting

Sierra enters the gallery as quietly as possible and as she closes the door softly, turns herself towards the hallway, she is startled by Pickman who appears in front of her without a sound. She gives him a big smile.

"You're still here. I'm so glad. I was worried I you might have had to leave," she says excitedly.

He looks at her with his usual wide eyed stare. "My quantum angel. You have returned. I had my doubts that you would."

"I never thought I could be addicted to anything or anyone more than Nuka Cola. But my trip to Nuka World taught me otherwise." She steps closer to him unsure what her next move should be. "It had always been my dream to be there and see the sights but the whole time I was there all I could think about... was you. What about you? Did you... miss me?" Her voice became shy.

"More than I ever thought possible," he assures.

Hearing those words she could no longer hold herself back. "Give me those lips." Sierra takes Pickman into her arms and steals a deep kiss from him. She moans as her lust for him runs through her mind and body. After a long embrace she pulls back and takes a moment to look into his eyes. As always they somehow manage to hypnotize her.

Pickman takes her by the hand, "Come, I have something I want to show you." He leads her into the kitchen that has been cleaned of blood and grime with many colors of paint spread around the counters and table.

Sierra is amazed by his latest painting sitting over the sink. It is a vision of her, nude, her arms spread wide as she flies through the sky with wings made of glowing, blue quantum. "Oh my god. Pickman, it's beautiful." She approaches the painting wanting to get a better look. The attention to detail is incredible considering they had only shared one night together. She can see the paint is still wet.

"I was hoping you would like it. No matter how hard I tried, I could not capture your beauty on canvas. It hasn't been easy finding the proper paint colors, but the blue came out perfect."

Sierra turns back to him and gives him another kiss. "Thank you. I love it." She looks down at her hands and finds them to be very dirty. "By the way, you wouldn't happen to have a shower would you? I could use one after such a long trip."

"Of course. It's upstairs."

Pickman leads her up to the third floor once again. In the hallway just before the living room he opens the door on their left and inside is a full size bathroom. He turns on the light and presence her the shower. She gives him a big smile then closes and locks the door behind them. She immediately begins to undress herself. Once she is nude she waits for Pickman to do the same and washes her hands and face in the sink. She then turns and helps him with the last part of his suit. She pulls down his pants and his cock greets her already half erect. She takes his shaft into her hands then quickly into her mouth. The taste and texture of it causes her body to shiver. Pickman lets out a soft moan as she reaches around with her other hand to his butt-cheeks to pull his hips in closer. She rolls her tongue around the head then sucks it deeper into her mouth. She feels the head rub against the roof of her mouth and it entices her for more. She places her other hand on his other cheek and motions for him to thrust, taking him all the way in. After a few more thrusts she can feel he has become fully erect and pulls her mouth away.

Standing back up, Sierra leads him into the glass case shower with her. As they stand in silence together he turns on the water and waits for it to warm up before moving the head over them. The small square encasement is just big enough for the two of them without it being cramped. Pickman grabs some body wash and begins massaging her shoulders. As the dirt and grime washes away from her skin to the drain he feels as if he is giving this angel back her glow. Her pink skin is so soft and scar-less he wonders how such skin could still exist in such a world. As the water soaks her golden hair it shines even more like it's namesake.

He lathers the body wash over her neck and arms, then her chest and breasts. Her boobs are cold at first. As he massages them under the hot water they become softer. Sierra moans at his touch enjoying every caress of his fingers on her skin. He then holds her close scrubbing her back, down to her hips. She enjoys having her chest pressed up against his. The water running down it makes it glisten. She kisses his pecks softly and wraps her arms around his waist. Pickman then takes more body wash into his hands and rubs them along her butt. As he does he cups her cheeks into his hands ever so slightly to feel their firmness. He wants to take them into his arms at this point and just lift her up onto his cock but he still had one more area to get to before her glow would be at its peek.

Taking some body wash into his hand one final time he cups his hand over her vagina and begins massaging his fingers over her clitoris. Sierra lets out a loud moan that the shower echo made even louder as her face turns bright red. She was finally reviling that wondrous glow Pickman had been longing to see in her again. As they kiss her deeply once again he inserts his fingers into her opening. He feels her walls quiver at his touch. Enjoying her moans for a few more passes over her clitoris he could no longer hold himself back. He sets his lower left arm under the back of her right knee and lifts it up off the floor. Using the wall to balance her, he presses the head of his cock against her opening. He slips inside with ease and grunts at the pure bliss that spreads throughout his body.

Sierra admires his strength as he manages to hold her up in his arms. She grasps his biceps tightly and feels them flex in her hands as he thrusts into her over and over. He then takes her left leg under his right arm and lifts it up along side her other leg. Now having no control over her movement Sierra allows Pickman to take over and she feels him enter her even deeper than before. His fingers press hard into her butt-cheeks as he holds her high of the tiled shower floor.

Pickman looks into her eyes as he keeps his rhythm, almost wanting to say something to her but not quite sure what to say. She was his quantum angel and with wings as big as hers he knew she could fly away at any instant. He is afraid to tell her how much he admires her thinking he will just scare her off. He leans in and kisses her collarbone instead, trying to please every inch of her. To take in every moment and enjoy it while it lasts.

Sierra's grip becomes tighter as her climax rises. She can feel his shaft rubbing all the way up to her uterus where his head can go no farther and so he pulls back over and over again until her vaginal walls quiver and he erupts inside, filling her. They stand motionless for a while taking in deep breaths as the hot water continues to fall over them. As he softens he slowly lowers her to the floor. Her legs feel like jello and she uses her grip on him to remain standing. He wraps his arms around her as if never to let go. He breaths in the smell of her hair then kisses her on the ear. She giggles.

After cleaning themselves up they exit the shower and dry off. Sierra is about to put back on her clothes when Pickman stops her.

"Wait. I have something else for you." He leads her to the bedroom and opens the dresser drawer pulling out a clean, blue sundress. "I thought you might like this." He walks over and hands it to her.

"It's lovely. Where did you get it?"

"I found it while I was out looking for paint. It was wrapped in a sealed bag in the back room of the shopping mall office. I think it was meant to be worn by someone special. So I knew it was perfect for you."

Sierra gives him a smile then slips the dress over her head. It fits her like a dream. She spins herself in a circle allowing the bottom to lift up and dance around her knees. She then stops to turn and look at herself in the full length mirror hung on the wall. She giggles at how much it made her look like a lady from the past. She turns back to Pickman who has been dressing himself in a fresh new suit. She hurries over to him, takes him by the arm, and drags him over to the mirror. As they look at their reflection they both admire how it makes them look like a couple getting ready for a night out. They then turn to face one another.

"Is this possible? Could we be those people in the mirror?" Sierra asks.

"I'm not sure. I have lived on my own for so long, having someone else to look out for never seemed like a better alternative. I don't want to let you fly away, but I also don't want to clip your wings." Pickman takes her right hand into his and kisses it.

"Then maybe I can help you find your wings and we can fly away together. We can get you away from this place. Go to some far away land where no one knows who you are. We can even start a family if you want."

"Do you really think we could pull that off in a world such as this?"

"Yes I do, Pickman. I want to. I don't know about you but I am tired of being on my own. I have had so many lonely nights out there with only the drive of Nuka Cola to keep me going. Now I want something else. Something more. I want you."

"Then we'll do it. Tomorrow we'll pack up and be on our way. No looking back."

They embrace and share a kiss of longing. Pickman holds Sierra's head playing with her hair as they take in a deep breath preparing for another long kiss. Just then a loud knocking came from the front door.

"Pickman, you son of a bitch! You are gonna pay for what you have done to my men!" Hollers the raider.

"Damn raiders always have to ruin everything," Pickman grumbles. He heads over to the dresser and picks up his knife.

Sierra runs over to top him, "No, wait. Let me do it." She takes the knife in hand.

He looks at her surprised, "Are you sure?"

She holds a finger up to her mouth shushing him. As she heads for the door she lifts her dress over her head and sets it down on the bed. Now once again nude she makes her way out to the hall and quietly heads down the stairs. She makes her way to the front door just as the raider breaks down the door to find her standing before him.

"Well hello there beautiful. Who might you be?" He says in a confident voice.

Sierra doesn't answer. She just stares at him with her eyes wide still with the large kitchen knife in hand.

"What is that you got there? A knife?" He laughs. "You wont be needing that anymore love. I'll protect you from the big, bad, scary Pickman. Come on hand it over."

Pickman watches from the top of the stairs wondering what she plans to do.

Sierra slowly takes a step towards him. Then another.

"That's it. Now just hand it over," he demands.

She looks down at the knife loosening her grip on it. She then looks up at the raider with a melancholy look on her face. He holds his hand out to her and she takes another step closer. He then tries to grab the knife from her but she moves her hand away then quickly stabs him in the neck with it. Blood spurts from his wound over her. He falls to the floor and bleeds out. Sierra retrieves the knife and kicks his lifeless body out the door. She then moves the hallway cabinet to block the door. She turns to make her way back up the stairs to see Pickman watching her.

"Sorry, that wasn't quite as stealthy as I hoped it would be. Also not as clean."

"That was amazing. Truly a performance piece."

"Thank you. I think I want to get cleaned up now."

"Of course."

Sierra makes her way into the bathroom to get cleaned up once again. Afterword they prepare their essentials for the morning and get an early start to bed. The next morning Pickman says farewell to his gallery and heads out into The Commonwealth with Sierra at his side. They share a toast with some ice cold Nuka Cola hoping that his artwork would forever remain as a reminder of his artistic influence. Their first stop will be Sierra's home town but from there it is a mystery.


End file.
